


Big News

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The Reader has some news she wants to tell Chris but is waiting for the perfect time.Smut.





	Big News

You had big news, the  _ biggest _ actually, but you had no idea how to bring it up to Chris. How do you tell someone something this big, this life changing? You had planned on telling him when he had gotten home, but things got so busy you never had the chance. And you wanted the perfect chance. The moment had to be right. 

You figured today would be right. So far you had nothing planned, so you could get him alone and tell him your news. Right when you were rehearsing what to say he popped his head in your bedroom.

“Hey, Y/N?”

You stopped in mid-sentence, hoping that he didn’t hear you talking to yourself. “Yeah, babe, what’s up?”

“Scott’s just invited us to a party at his place.”

You groaned, there went your plans for the day; and you really didn’t want to go out. You hadn’t been feeling well lately.

“Oh, c’mon, you love Scott and Shana will be there too.” 

“Yeah, I was just hoping we could stay in today. We haven’t had much time together lately.”

“I know, but it won’t be a big party. Just a few people. We won’t stay long, I promise.”

You sighed and looked down at your sweats and Chris’s old Patriots shirt you were wearing. “Okay, give me a minute to get ready.” 

You’d just have to find another time.

\----------------

Well, he was right, it was a pretty laid back party. His brother had just invited some of his friends over and you all were just hanging out talking, drinking and eating. It was nice, but you couldn’t fully enjoy it because you really wanted to tell Chris your news. Plus you couldn’t really drink anything.

“Hey, Y/N.” You turned to see Shana standing there, holding one of Chris’s nieces in her arms. “Can you watch her for a sec? I gotta step out and make a call.”

“Yeah, sure.” You held out your arms and the little girl reached out for you eagerly. 

You loved kids. Playing with them was so much fun and this little girl was one of the cutest you had seen. She smiled her gummy smile at you and you felt your heart melt. You honestly couldn’t wait to have one of your own.

As you walked around with her, bouncing her in your arms and talking to her, Chris watched you with his brother. He had a sort of wistful smile on his face. 

Scott looked over at him. “Okay when are you two gonna start having a family of your own? You’ve been married, what, two years? Don’t you think it’s time?”

“You know I do. How long have I wanted kids? But I don’t wanna push Y/N into something she’s not ready for. Besides you know she’s focusing on her career now and I don’t want to interrupt that.”

They looked up at a high pitched squeal from their niece. You were making faces at her now and you both were laughing in delight.

“Looks like she’s ready to me.” Scott said simply.

Chris didn’t say anything, taking another sip of his beer and watching you across the room, still smiling.

\-----------

You were laughing at Chris as he stumbled through the door. He had had one too many beers and he was being silly. You had driven home and listened to him drunkenly babble on about something or other his friends had done at the party. 

You were still trying to figure out how to tell him the news you had, when he said something that really caught your attention.

“Oh and you won’t believe what Scott said to me.” He slurred slightly. “We were watching you play with Lizzie and he asked when you and me were gonna have a kid.”

You laughed. “And what did you say?”

“I told him that I wanted a kid. You know I do. But I don’t wanna force you. I know it’s a big deal and everything.”

“True.” You agreed.

“But like, I really, really do want one, Y/N. Not that I’m pushing you or anything. But, you know, when are we gonna try? No rush. But you know…”

You had put a finger on his lips to quiet him. He was really babbling now.

“You know, how ‘bout we talk about this when you’re sober?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. I just want you to know that I want one but I’m not forcing you or anything.”

“I know, baby.” You laughed. “Let’s get some sleep, hm?”

“Okay… not pushing you or nothing.”

You pushed him into the bedroom, laughing at him still babbling about wanting a kid but not rushing you. 

“We’ll talk in the morning, okay? Promise.” You crawled into bed next to him. 

“M’kay. In the morning.” 

Next thing you knew, he was snoring lightly. 

\-------------

When you rolled over in the morning, you had made up your mind to just tell him. Any time would be the perfect time. Trying to make it special was just prolonging it. Chris was still sleeping, mouth slightly open. You chuckled to yourself. 

You made to get out of the bed, when he woke up.

“Morning, sunshine.” You said to him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” He mumbled.

“So what do you want for breakfast?” You asked, scooting over closer to him and laying your head on his chest.

“I want to talk about last night.” He said.

You looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face. “What about last night?”

“You said, we’d talk about kids in the morning, and it’s the morning.”

“Okay.” You settled back on the pillows. “Let’s talk.”

“Alright, umm.” He paused, turning over to look at you. “I don’t really know what else to say. I mean you know how I feel. You know that I want a family, but I know how important your career is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to stop just because I want a baby.”

You nodded.

“But it is a big deal to me. We’ve been married two years and I know we’ve talked about having a family.”

You nodded again. “We did.”

“So, I mean,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “What do we do?” 

You were quiet for a minute. “Well, I think the answer to that question is simple. We have a baby.”

“Are… are you serious?” He began to get excited.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Wow, okay umm when? I mean we can get started working on that now if you want.” He said and reached for you, pulling you back to him.

You laughed and kissed him. 

“Oh, okay so we’re starting now.” He said against your lips. He moved his hand down to your waist pulling up the old shirt you wore to bed.

 You threw your leg over him and straddled his hips and looked down at him. “Well, we don’t have to start right now.”

He sighed, laying back on the pillows, his hands rubbing your thighs, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

“No?”

“Nah,” you said. “I think we should wait on this first one.”

He looked up at you in confusion.

“First one?”

“Yeah, I mean wouldn’t make sense to try for a baby when we already have one on the way. Seems a little excessive, don’t you think?”

You looked down at him, your head cocked to one side, waiting for the news to settle in his mind.

When he finally made sense of what you said, his whole face lit up. “We… we’re gonna have a baby? Like now? You’re pregnant?”

“Yes. And Yes!”

“I’m gonna be a dad?”

You started laughing at him. “Yes, baby, you’re gonna be a dad.”

He sat up so fast he almost toppled you over. You grabbed onto his shoulders to steady yourself. 

“Oh my god.” 

“I know right?” You smiled down at him. “So I guess we don’t have to try…”

“Well, no… but we can celebrate.” His hands playing with the hem of your shirt that was up over your hips.

“I like that idea.” You said as he lifted the shirt over your head leaving you in nothing at all.

He cocked an eyebrow at the fact that you had nothing on under your shirt. You giggled at the expression on his face and kissed him sliding your tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss.

As you kissed him he lay back to wiggle out of his sweats and boxers. You lifted your hips to give him room to move. Once his clothes were clear, he grabbed your hips and lowered you slowly onto his hardened dick. You were already so wet from the kiss. You moaned at the pleasurable feel of him inside of you, filling you up. 

You began moving up and down on him slowly, enjoying in the feel of him moving in and out of you. You started moving faster, your hands on his chest for leverage, his hands gripping your hips to help you maintain your pace. 

He sat up, and kissed you again, deeply. He slid his hands up from your waist to your back, pulling you a bit closer. You kept moving against him, feeling yourself coming closer to your climax. All the while Chris was whispering in your ear.

“Come on, Y/N, baby. Let go. I feel you. Cum for me baby.”

He sld one hand between your bodies to play with your clit. Since it was so sensitive from the friction of your bodies, his touch sent you over the edge and you came with a loud moan of his name.

He rolled your bodied over, so he was on top of you and began moving in and out of you faster. Still stimulated from your orgasm, every drag of his dick inside of you caused you to sigh in pleasure. He was close, you could tell. The thrusts of his hips were becoming erratic. With a groan he came and collapsed on top of you.

After a second he realized he might be crushing you and your unborn child and hastily rolled off of you with an apology. You chuckled and told him it was okay. 

You both lay there the thought of the news you had told him still swirling around you. You were about to be parents and there was so much to do.

He rolled over on his side. “This is really happening huh?”

“Yeah it is,” you said smiling.

He scooted over to you and raising himself up on his elbow, looked down at you. “I can’t believe it.”

He placed his hand on your stomach. 

“Dad. I’m going to be a dad.”


End file.
